Worst Day
by rika08
Summary: A day can go from good to bad. It can then go from bad to worse. Can it go farther than worse...absolutely, and Emily and Matt are about to findout how. Matt/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Emily stomped up the stairs into Matt's flat, with an amused Matt following her. He'd been trying to hide the smirk on his face all afternoon, just in hopes of keeping Emily less angry, but each time she looked at him his facade slipped. Each time had ended in Emily glaring at him before storming away.

They had been called to an anomaly site several hours ago. An anomaly had opened in a warehouse. A pre-Cambrian form of plant life had come through and began spreading itself throughout the warehouse. By the time the team had reached the warehouse, the walls had been coated in the grey life form. Spore pods had hung from the ceiling, nearly ready to release into the air. It had taken some time, but they'd figured out that an electric current could kill the plant life. They'd send a massive wave through the heart of the plant using the EMDs, unfortunately there was one side effect no one had counted on. The pods burst nonetheless, but instead of spores, it burst a strange fluid from the pods as the plant died. Unfortunately for Connor, and fortunately for Emily, Becker had also been drenched in the fluid.

Emily stomped onto the flat floor. Her clothes were covered in the grey fluid from the pods. Her hair clung to her face and back. Her clothes were weighed down by the fluid that was no drying on her. "That has probably been the worst day I've had in this time."

Matt resisted a chuckled. "It could've been worse."

Emily turned. Her eyes glaring. "Oh please, do explain."

"It could've been spores." Matt answered, smirking.

Emily rolled her eyes and stormed toward the back of the flat.

Matt followed behind her quickly. "Emily wait."

Emily stopped. She turned around slowly, facing him.

"Follow me." Matt said. He gestured across the flat. Emily nodded. Matt led her across the flat toward a separate hall. Like most of Matt's flat, the walls were bare. He led toward a small room. The walls were white, made of tile. To her left was a sink. On the far wall was a large tub and a pip that hung from the wall.

Matt walked to the tub and turned a large dial. Water poured into the tub from the wall. He pulled a small lever, causing the water to fall above him from the pipe. Matt turned to her, still smirking. "Get yourself cleaned up."

"What should I do with my clothes?" Emily asked.

"Leave 'em in the tub when you're done. We'll get this stuff out of your clothes later." Matt answered. He walked behind her toward a small cabinet. He opened the door and pulled out a thick blue towel. He set it on the sink behind Emily.

"And if it doesn't come out?" Emily asked.

Matt met Emily's eyes. "Then I guess you're stuck wearing my clothes."

Emily narrowed her eyes, but smirked. "Get out."

Matt smiled. "I'll put some clothes outside the door for you, when you're done."

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Turn the dial clockwise when you're finished." Matt said. He turned and walked out of the door, closing the door behind him.

Emily turned back to the water and started undressing. She pulled off her boots and jacket; no doubt, they could be salvaged if nothing else. She set them on the floor by the tub. She slipped out of her skirt, heavy with fluid and set it in the tub. Emily pulled off her shirt and stepped beneath the water. A wall covered half of the tub. Emily grabbed the wall, noticing how it slid across a track. She pulled it across, concealing her figure behind it.

The water was warm as it rained down from above. Emily held her head beneath the water and ran her hands through her hair. She felt the sludge slip form her hair with each run of her hands. She found a small bottle on the shelves on the wall. Emily picked up the bottle and looked at it cautiously. She opened the lid and poured a small ounce of its contents into her hand. She set the bottle back down and ran the liquid into her hair. The liquid turned foamy in her hair. Emily spread the stuff throughout her hair. She sunk beneath the water and washed it away. With the water and foam, the fluid from the pods washed out of her hair. Emily found the soap and quickly scrubbed her body free of any extra fluid that had been left behind.

When she was convinced there was nothing left on her, Emily turned the dial clockwise, as Matt had instructed. The warm water turned cold before it shut off. Emily slid the glass wall a tad and reached out for her towel. She slid the wall shut and began drying herself. Emily wrapped the towel around her body and opened the wall once more. She stepped out of the tub and walked slowly toward the door. She turned the handle slowly and looked down on the floor.

Just as he'd said, Emily found a pair of clothes left for her. Carefully, Emily knelt down and picked up the pile of clothes. She closed the door with her foot and turned back to the bathroom. Emily dressed quickly in the clothes. She used the towel and dried her hair as best she could. Before setting it in the hamper. She would worry about managing her hair once it was dry.

Emily turned back to the door and opened it up. Emily walked out of the bathroom and made her way back down the small hallway. She came out in the blind spot of Matt's flat. She listened for Matt, but heard nothing.

"Matt?" Emily called. She walked into the living room, but Matt wasn't there. She turned toward the kitchen, but it too was empty. Emily frowned. She turned back around and walked toward the back of the flat. "Matt?" But once again, Matt was nowhere to be seen.

Emily bit her lip with worry. Matt wouldn't have left her alone without telling her. Maybe he thought he'd be back before she'd finished. Footsteps echoed form the living room, catching Emily's attention. Emily turned and started walked back.

"There you are. I was won-" Emily stopped midsentence when she looked into the living room.

Standing on the stop stair of the landing wasn't Matt, but Ethan. He looked back at her, his eyes twisted for revenge. "I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?"

Emily said nothing.

"Because," Ethan started. He took a step toward Emily. "You were the last person I expected to find back here."

Emily took a step back and swallowed. "What have you done with Matt?"

Ethan chuckled darkly and shook his head. "He won't be saving you this time."

Emily spun on her heels and sprinted back toward the bedroom. She could hear Ethan running after her. Emily turned around the corner of the fireplace. She quickly grabbed the glass shelf from its placed and waited at the corner. She held it in her hands watching.

Ethan came around fast. Emily swung the glass panel, slamming it into Ethan's face. The glass shattered in her hands on contact. Ethan was thrown backwards, falling to the floor. His face held several cuts from the shattered glass. Emily turned from Ethan's form and ran around the opposite corner toward the living room. The collision had merely stunned Ethan; it wouldn't keep him down for long.

Emily slipped into the kitchen and ducked beneath the glass view of the fireplace. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her hands ached. She looked at her hands. Her palms were cut from the shattered glass. Emily closed her hands, ignoring the aching. She heard Ethan groan and rise from the floor. Glass cracked beneath his boots as he walked.

"I was merely going to kill you, Emily, but now that you've upset me, I think I've changed my mind." Ethan called.

Emily bit her lip, trying to keep still. She heard him step toward the corner, out of sight of the fireplace. Emily slowly crawled from the fireplace, toward one of kitchen exits. She stayed low and slipped behind the cabinets in the living room.

"You can't hide from me, Emily." Ethan taunted. His voice was close, very close.

Emily guessed his was standing in the kitchen. She kept behind the counter and slowly moved around. She could hear Ethan still in the kitchen, looking for her. Emily crossed the living room toward the terrace. She opened the door and quietly slipped out. Emily moved face, hiding behind one of the large cubes built into the building. She heard the door break as it opened.

"Emily!" Ethan yelled.

Emily peeked from behind the cube. Ethan was storming across the terrace, away from her. Emily burst form the cube and raced toward the door. She leapt over the pile of glass into the flat. Emily ran for the stairs. She took a glance behind her and found Ethan within reaching distance of her. Emily ducked his grip and looked ahead of her.

Suddenly, Emily stumbled down the stairs. She'd overestimated the distance. She rolled down the stairs onto the partially landing. Her back slammed into the wall, causing her to stop abruptly. Emily gasped in pain. The flat was spinning around her unsteadily, her head throbbed painfully. She looked up from the landing, down to the lower floor. Her eyes widened as she spotted Matt lying on the floor. He was facing her, eyes closed. Blood rolled down his head from a wound on the back of his head.

"Matt." Emily whispered. She pushed herself up onto her knees.

Ethan appeared in front of her. He grabbed her hair and threw her down the second flight of stairs. Emily rolled down painfully before coming to the lower floor. She lay on her back, several meters from Matt's unconscious form. She blinked a few times. Her vision was growing worse by the second. The bright flat had grown virtually black. She struggled as she rolled onto her stomach. She cringed as she pushed herself up to her knees. She needed to find help before Ethan killed her and Matt.

A strong hand grabbed Emily's arm, dragging her to her feet. Emily swung her right hand at Ethan, but he easily blocked her strike. His hand swung back, striking Emily across the face. Emily spun around and stumbled back onto the floor. She groaned as she hit the floor again. She felt Ethan loom over her fallen form. She tried to push herself up, but Ethan's boot stomped down on her back. Emily was stomped back onto the floor. She whimpered at the pain.

"Please Ethan." She begged.

Ethan kicked Emily in the ribs, forcing her onto her back. Emily gasped for air. Her chest burned from the pain. Suddenly she felt Ethan's knee on her arm. His strong hand clamped down on her throat, cutting off her air. Emily grabbed his hand trying to pull his from her. She gasped for air that wouldn't come. Ethan's grip tightened around her throat. Emily felt herself slowly slip from the world. She felt her mind separate from her body. Her grip on Ethan's hand was easing.

Ethan bent over Emily's body. "Survive this."

"Hey!"

Ethan spun around. Matt stood behind him. His fist slammed into Ethan's face, throwing him from Emily's body. Emily gasped for air as Ethan was thrown from her. Matt stormed toward Ethan, who was ready for him. Ethan swung his fist at Matt. Matt ducked the fist and threw his hand up into Ethan's gut. Ethan doubled over, but didn't give up. He kicked out his right leg, kicking Matt in the knee. Matt dropped onto his knee in pain. He looked up as Ethan punched him in the face. Matt stumbled took the floor. He groaned in pain and looked up. Ethan stood over him.

Suddenly Ethan was thrown backwards from Matt. He flew back and collided with a support beam before collapsing on the ground. Matt looked over his shoulder. Becker and several of his men stood several meters from the door. Becker's EMD was aimed at them. He looked down at Matt, "You alright?"

"Fine." Matt answered. He winced as he rose to his feet. He looked back at Ethan. "Tie him up but don't take your eyes off him. Have Jess get medics over here."

Becker nodded. He signaled his men before talking into his comm.

Matt moved back to Emily, who had rolled onto her stomach. He knelt down behind her, his head and body aching. He grabbed her arm lightly. "Emily."

Emily lashed out at him. He barely had time to catch her arm. Mat carefully caught her arm, holding her to keep her from struggling. "Hey, hey it's me. It's me, Emily."

Emily looked over her shoulder. Matt watched her eyes relax with her body. Emily sighed deeply, easing the tension in her body. Matt released her hand.

"How bad are you hurt?" Matt asked.

Emily shook her head. "I'm not sure."

Matt nodded. "Don't worry, medics on the way." He looked over his shoulder. "Becker how far out are those medics?"

"Minutes." Becker answered.

"I thought you were dead." Emily whispered.

Matt looked down at her. Her eyes were full of fear. Matt gently took her hand with his right. He lightly caressed her cheek. "Not a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Jess was keepin' an eye out here?" Matt asked. He sat on the stairs beneath his flat where the medic had treated him. Despite his instance of his condition, Becker somehow overruled him.

Becker nodded. "She thought Ethan might come after you."

"Remind me to thank her the next time I see her." Matt said.

"We'll move Ethan into a secure cell when we get back to the ARC." Becker informed.

"Keep him cuffed. I don't care if the cells secure, I don't him killing people **inside** the ARC." Matt ordered.

"Wasn't planning on taking them off." Becker replied. "It's unfortunate shooting him at a higher setting is out of the question."

Matt chuckled lightly. "If it were, I get to shoot him."

"How's that?" Becker asked.

Matt looked up from the floor. "Was that a serious question?"

Becker shook his head. "Where's Emily?"

"Upstairs, probably asleep by now." Matt explained.

"How bad were her injuries?"

"Lacerations on her palm's. Apparently she cracked one of glass shelves over Ethan's face. Cut her palms pretty good. Bruising on her back, but no trauma from the fall. Bruised ribs. Possible concussion, and bruising of her larynx." Matt explained.

"Damnit." Becker muttered.

Matt nodded. He rose to his feet wincing. He placed a hand over the bandages the medic had wrapped around his head.

"And yours?"

"Concussion." Matt answered. "Thanks for shootin' him by the way."

"Truthfully I was aiming for you." Becker replied.

Matt's eyes narrowed.

Becker smirked. "I'll see at the ARC tomorrow."

Matt nodded. He turned and walked up the stairs. He heard Becker leave the room. Matt grabbed the railing and used it to keep himself balanced as he walked up the stairs. He'd _failed_ to mention his knee injury to Becker. His knee ached as he applied weight with each step. He walked up the steps to his flat.

As he reached the last step onto the flat, Matt noticed Emily's figure out on the terrace. He frowned and walked out onto the terrace. He limped across toward the railing. Emily was leaning against the railing, staring out at the city.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Matt said.

Emily turned her head slowly. She shook slightly. "No."

"How're you feeling?" Matt asked.

Emily shrugged slightly. "Sore, but I'll live." Her eyes drew to his head. "You?"

"I've had worse." Matt answered.

"Somehow I believe it." Emily replied.

Matt smirked. He gently took Emily's arm. "C'mon. Let's get you inside."

Emily reached with her bandaged hand. "Matt, you almost died today."

"So did you." Matt replied.

Emily shook her head. "But Ethan wasn't expecting me. He came here to kill you. If anything, Jessica's intuition and my presence kept us alive. But what I hadn't been here? What if Jess hadn't thought it best to watch your flat? You would've died and it would be my fault."

"But he didn't. And it wouldn't be your fault Emily. Never think that for an instant." Matt said.

"Ethan discovered where you lived because of me, how can you not say it's my fault?" Emily demanded.

"Because it's true." Matt said. He reached up, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Because I willingly let you stay with me. I knew there was a chance Ethan would come after me before today. I willingly put my safety aside because I couldn't let him hurt you, Emily. No matter what happens to me, it will never be your fault."

"I thought I'd lost you today." Emily whispered.

Matt released Emily. He slowly drew her into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her back. "You'll never lose me."


End file.
